1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for use in the identification of cancer, in particular the identification of cancer on externally exposed body surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectroscopic screening and diagnostic apparatuses have been described that can evaluate tissues at a cellular level. These devices allow for a close-up visual medical examination that can be performed in a doctor's office without having to rely on large sophisticated medical equipment in a hospital or clinical setting. Optically based devices, such as the optical needle biopsy device described in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0173718, are advantageous in providing patient examinations without relocation of the patient to a hospital or clinic and do not require that the patient make a separate appointment time. Furthermore, such devices eliminate or drastically reduce the multiple waiting periods between the examination, removal, and diagnosis of questionable tissue.
One problem with the portable optical spectroscopic screening and diagnostic devices previously described is that the optical probes described are inflexible and difficult to use in examining internal body cavities having limited access.
A need exist for a flexible portable probe having a selectably adjustable angle for the operator to view the tissue being examined.